gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Retro Give Grumps!
Retro Give Grumps! is a charity live stream hosted by the Game Grumps on their twitch channel on Saturday, March 5th, 2016 to raise funds and awareness for non-profit organization Crisis Text Line. The stream is the first stream to use the Give Grumps branding, and is more planned and organized than previous streams by the Game Grumps, thanks to efforts by the most recent Game Grumps employee, Vernon Shaw, as well as intern Jack Walsh, emcee Brian Wecht, and twitch chat moderators MissDeerFace and Gamblord. The stream ran from noon to eight p.m. pacific standard time. Due to the length of the stream, the cast rotates in and out as the hosts and guests need to leave or take breaks. Cast The Game Grumps * Danny Avidan * Ross O'Donovan * Brian Wecht * Kevin Abernathy * Vernon Shaw * Barry Kramer * Arin Hanson * Suzy Berhow * Jack Walsh * Brent Lilley Guests * Chad Quandt * Mark Fischbach * Matt Watson * Ryan Magee * Alex Louis * Dave Brown * Jared Rosen * Jirard Khalil * Alex Faciane * Audrey Wecht * Rachel Bitney Wecht * Meghan Camarena * Jimmy Sunder * Anthony Carboni Crisis Text Line * Chris Johnson * Calvin Stowell Games Street Fighter II: The World Warrior The stream begins with Street Fighter II: The World Warrior for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System on the screen, although the Game Grumps do not begin playing it until after the introduction to the stream and the cause. Ross, Kevin, Barry, and Chad all participate in playing the game, playing one on one matches. Rex Ronan: Experimental Surgeon Rex Ronan: Experimental Surgeon for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System is one of the many games brought by Ross to play on the stream. Ross plays the game as the other hosts and guests watch and comment. Warlock Warlock for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System is another game brought by Ross to the stream. After initially believing the game would not be that entertaining, Ross and company change their minds and momentarily play the game. Ross later insists on replaying briefly to show Holly the game, as he thinks she will like it. Kirby Super Star Kirby Super Star for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System is another game brought by Ross, and is played for a while on the stream. Ross begins playing the game co-op with Matt. Alex takes over playing and plays the game silently while the rest of the hosts converse on other topics. Ross, Alex, Barry, and Arin play the game a little bit more before leaving the game on the screen while they play the next game. Dream Phone Dream Phone is a tabletop game Arin, Dave, Jared, Barry, and Calvin play on the stream. Contra Contra for the Nintendo Entertainment System is another game played on the stream. Arin and Barry are the first to play, followed by Danny and Jirard, and then Barry and Alex. Star Trek: The Next Generation Star Trek: The Next Generation for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System is a game played on the stream by Holly. Golden Axe Alex, Jimmy, and Jirard play Golden Axe for the Sega Genesis. Donation incentives T-shirts A Retro Give Grumps t-shirt was available on 1shirt.com for the duration of the stream for $20. All proceeds went to Crisis Text Line. Giveaways Raffles Throughout the stream, raffles were hosted on the twitch chat, giving away copies of Mega Man Legacy Collection for the 3DS and a Retron Gaming System. PlayStation 4 All personalities on the stream signed a PlayStation 4 and the system will be given away to a random PayPal donor on the Monday following the stream. Wheel of Pain Brian created a wheel of sadistic punishment for the hosts to spin whenever the stream hit a donation milestone, initially every two thousand dollars, although early in the stream it was changed to three thousand and finally every five thousand dollars donated. Workout Workout is the first punishment on the stream, spun by Danny. He does fifty jumping jacks while Brian counts. Jirard selects this punishment as well. He does twenty burpees as per Arin's suggestion. Call Your Mom Calling your mom and explaining a Game Grumps meme is a punishment spun multiple times on the stream. Chad is the first to spin it. He calls his mother and explains the "wolf job" meme to her. Ross also spins this punishment, and he calls his mother, who is in Australia where it is approximately four a.m. He also explains the "wolf job" meme, and converses with both of his parents. Mark is the third to spin this punishment. He calls his mother, known as Momiplier, and explains to her Brian's degree. Brian is the fourth person to spin this punishment. Since Brian's mother is deceased, he calls the mother of his child, his wife Rachel. He explains to her the "D Club" meme. Jared is the fifth and final person to have to call his mother. He explains the "Big Zam" meme to her. Seven Minutes in Kevin Seven minutes in Kevin is a punishment in which the victim is supposed to explore Kevin for seven minutes. This turns into a punishment for everyone else when Kevin himself spins this and talks for seven minutes about his fascination for pop punk. He also sings some songs, including "Welcome To My Life" by Simple Plan, "I Miss You" by blink-182, "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne, and "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At The Disco. Later in the stream, Ryan spins this punishment again. This time, Kevin talks about his upbringing and two embarrassing moments from his childhood to Ryan and the rest of the cast. Kevin leaves the stream midway and this punishment is replaced by massage Arin's foot. Tweet Markiplier Another punishment on the wheel of pain is having to tweet Mark something sexy. Barry is the first person to spin this punishment. He tweets ".@markiplier I'd like to dye your hair white ;)" attached with a selfie of him and Ross. Matt also spins this punishment. He tweets "Hey cutie @markiplier" and includes an erotic picture he took in the bathroom. Vernon spins this punishment, but re-spins as he wants something harder. Ross spins this punishment on his third spin. He tweets ".@markiplier hey hot stuff show me what you got #givegrumps http://twitch.tv/gamegrumps" accompanied by a selfie. Fridge Mix Alex is the only person to spin the punishment fridge mix. Brian mixes random ingredients from the refrigerator together and Alex has to eat it. Brian's creation includes maple syrup, mayonnaise, ketchup, hot sauce, and a nutrigrain bar. Hug From Brent A sixty second-long hug from Game Grumps manager Brent is one of the punishments on the wheel of pain. Suzy spins this on her turn and has to endure sixty seconds of hugging Brent. The original rules of this punishment stated that the two have to maintain eye contact, but Suzy does not follow through with this rule. Suzy Does Your Makeup Suzy does your makeup is another punishment on the wheel. Her husband, Arin, is the one to receive this punishment. Ross receives this punishment on his second spin but chooses to opt out, instead donating one hundred dollars and spinning again. Erotic Fan Fiction Another punishment is having to read an erotic fan fiction about him or herself. Dave receives this punishment and has to read a fan fiction that Brian finds online. Brian Feeds You Brian feeds you is a punishment in which Brian spoon feeds the victim a food of his choice. Alex ends up the victim, and is fed five spoonfuls of mayonnaise by Brian. Free Pass The free pass punishment means the wheel spinner does not have to partake in any punishment. Vernon spins this on his second try but re-spins. Audrey later spins this while spinning for Barry's second punishment. This time, they accept the free pass and move on. Anthony also spins free pass, but like Vernon, chooses to respin. Dramatic Reading The dramatic reading punishment is a punishment where the victim has to read a feminist reading of Brian's choosing. Vernon receives this punishment and reads "The Vagina Monologues" by Eva Ensler. Massage Arin's Feet Massage Arin's feet is punishment that replaces seven minutes in Kevin following Kevin's departure from the stream. Anthony spins this punishment on his second try and has to massage Arin's foot after Arin dirties his foot with dry dirt, wet dirt, mulch, Diet Dr Pepper, mayonnaise, and Nutter Butter. Due to Twitch's rules, Arin's feet could not be shown on camera during the massage. In addition to the massage, Anthony also volunteers to allow Brian to feed him mayonnaise simultaneously. Face Pie Vernon volunteers to do the face pie punishment since it was the punishment to have not been spun yet. Anthony also volunteers to join Vernon. Brian creates two cream pies, and Vernon and Anthony face pie each other. #DMMark Mark promises that upon reaching fifty thousand dollars donated by 3:10 p.m. pacific standard time, he will open up his Twitter direct message to the public. The goal is reached and Mark's Twitter direct message was opened to the public and he received countless messages. Blair's 3am Sauce Arin and Vernon volunteer to eat a dab of Blair's 3am reserve hot sauce when donations through TwitchAlerts reach one hundred thousand dollars and then read erotic fan fiction about the Game Grumps. The goal is reached and Arin and Vernon take the dab. In addition, Brian, Barry, and Anthony also volunteer to try the sauce and read fan fiction. Result Between the TwitchAlerts donations, t-shirt purchases, and Mark's pending and pledged donations, the Game Grumps managed to raise over one hundred fifty thousand dollars for Crisis Text Line. Trivia * This is the second stream to be archived on Twitch, following the Undertale stream, Final Showdown. * Markus "Notch" Persson, Seán "Jacksepticeye" McLoughlin, Ray Narvaez Jr., and Shane Gill from DidYouKnowGaming? all made sizable donations to Crisis Text Line during the stream. * As an easter egg, Arin had pre-recorded several unique responses to certain donation numbers, which were played as the donations came in. These included donations of $69, $111, $420, $666, $777, and any donation greater than $100 or $1000. Category:Give Grumps Category:Streams